


See Through the Smoke

by MegsChaos



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Firefighters, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsChaos/pseuds/MegsChaos
Summary: Starting from the beginning is the best way to figure out just how you got to where you are.  Kelly Severide and Andrew 'Andy' Darden just wanted to be firefighters.  Then they met Matt Casey and their duo became a trio.  Along the way they add more people to their chosen family and figure out how to survive the CFD, life and everything else along the way.
Relationships: Andrew "Andy" Darden/Heather Darden, Matthew Casey & Andrew "Andy" Darden & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	See Through the Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be a combination of social media, text logs and insights into their lives. More characters will be added as they enter the timeline.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Cbe2kSn)

~*~

There were things that people from the old neighborhood just ‘knew’. One of those things was the fact that where Andy Darden or Kelly Severide were - you would find the other one not too far behind. Without fail. And where those two were there was generally chaos. It was what had led to the great Pinewood Derby Scandal in third grade. What had led to the Football Team parties and anything else of absolute insanity.

But when Bennie and his mom went sideways - Kelly was crashing on Andy’s couch. 

When Andy and Heather were on the outs - Kelly was the one leading them back together.

So when it became very clear that Kelly was going to go in his father’s footsteps - it really wasn’t that strange to see Andy Darden in lock step with him. Heather was against it - but came around. After all - they were always safer together and everything always worked out for the best.

Right?

~*~

There was a clang and a groan from the dumbbells and Andy ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair and looked over at his best friend and sighed, “Severide...you know you are an asshole right?”

“Lifting more than you doesn’t make me an ass.” 

“So in my haz-mat class I met someone.”

There was a low chuckle and then a pause, “I didn’t know Heather was so open minded.”

“Well, blonde and blue eyed might make her that way.” Hazel eyes watched as his broader friend leaned against the elliptical machine and eyed him curiously. He gave him his best and most innocent smile, “What?”

“What are you plotting idiot?”

A shrug of his shoulder, “What? I think you could stand to make another friend. You know that isn’t me or my fiancee.”

Kelly Severide, loud, brash and full of everything, looked at Andy like he had lost his damn mind, “What are you talking about? I have other friends.”

“Man, you hang out with me and Heather. Occasionally some of the guys from your classes - but you give them the grin and the wink and then nothing. You realize that once we pass this we might be in different houses - you are going to have to let other people in.”

His friend shifted his weight to another foot, “Yeah, so?”

“SO - next time we do pizza and beer - I am going to invite Casey.”

That made Kelly freeze up and then narrow his eyes, “That know-it-all shit head from Drills?!”

“You mean the guy that keeps up with you? Yeah.”

“BARELY keeps up with me…”

“KEEPS UP WITH YOU.”

“Shut up.”

“Bite me.”

“Only if Heather says it's okay first.”

Andy snorted, “She’ll want to watch.”

The grin was real and wide and the twinkle was devious in his eyes, “Oh don’t I know it…”

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/Q8lktJw)

~*~

Andy Darden was a genuine guy. He was a clown with a calm head and even temper. Matt Casey liked him from the get go. He knew when to work and when to blow off steam. He was just good people. The man’s shadow however - that was another story. Kelly Severide was loud, opinionated and a force of nature. He never seemed to not be ‘on’ and Matt had no idea what to really make of the guy. But Andy liked him - so Matt was here. With a twelve pack of beer and knocking on an apartment door with mixed feelings.

Then the door swung open and there was Kelly Severide, a grin on his face and a beer dangling from his fingers. He eyed the blonde and nodded at the beer, “Glad you came prepared Casey, come on in.” 

And then he was inside and it was a few steps up from the place he crashed in - but it was older and it showed. There was one thing that made the blonde grin though. A massive television was in the living room with a large couch across from it and on the screen was Sunday football.

“Welcome to our humble home.”

Severide snorted, “Andy - what about you is humble?”

“My cooking skills.”

“No, those are homicidal. Right first letter of the word.” the other man winked at Matt, “I will take that beer and stash it in the kitchen. Make yourself at home.”

Matt raised a brow at him and followed Andy into the kitchen, he pointed to the pillows on the floor, “What in the hell?”

“Someone just HAD to help Mrs. Jenkins on the fifth floor and messed up his back.” He jerked a thumb at the doorway his roommate had just left through, “He’s fine but he’s stretching it out bit on the ground. Have a seat. Kel- grab the man a- “

“Beer?” Severide finished for him and handed Matt a beer before heading over to the floor.

“The service here is pretty good.”

“Don’t forget that when we are ordering pizza and this one wants pineapple.” Severide said and flipped Andy off at the same time that Andy flipped the man on the floor the middle finger.

“Heather - “

“Is a BAD influence. Obviously.” Matt said, face completely innocent as he took a sip of beer.

Severide burst out laughing and saluted him from the floor, “And for that - I will tell you where the super secret stash off spicy pretzel mix is located.”

“I hate you both.”

But the grin on Andy’s face said something completely different.

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/BFVjmRn)

~*~

The more he hung out with Kelly - he could see why Andy liked the guy. He was loud and opinionated because he put in the time and learned his shit. He was in your face because he had high standards. His heart was large and on his sleeve. But that last fact was well hidden by everything else.

So when he got the message about the Blackhawks game - Matt figured it was worth a shot. So he went from just casual hang outs at their place or the bar not too far from the academy to a Blackhawks game. And he knew it was as friends. Because they were friends. Kind of.

To be honest He had no idea when that had happened but here he was. Looking himself in the mirror like he was really going on a damn date. Which was idiotic. It was Severide. He would more than likely end up ditched at the end of the night for some sexy hockey fangirl. Jeans that were worn enough to be comfortable and were dancing along the edge of being too old to wear. A Blackhawks shirt he had gotten for Christmas a few years back and his jacket. Good enough for a game with a friend.

Definitely.

~*~

Kelly Severide was telling himself he was five kinds of an idiot. Matt Casey was Andy’s friend. He was more than likely just coming because it was a home game for the Blackhawks and who in Chicago would turn that down? He wasn’t sure just what made him think of Matt when Andy turned him down. But he didn’t mind the guy in their apartment. He picked on Andy and he had a good laugh.

He didn’t know much more than that and he was starting to want to. Not that Andy had to know. Because that would mean that Andy had been right. And that couldn’t ever happen. 

Never.

He saw the blonde waiting for him at the arena and he slung his arm around his shoulders from behind, “And here is my date for the evening. Shall we go and drink beer and eat many fried things while our team wins?”

That got him an eye roll and an elbow to the side, “You wish I was your date Severide. Now do you actually have tickets? I remember a story where you never actually HAD the Bears tickets…”

“You need to stop hanging out with Andy immediately. So many lies!” He held up the tickets, “Look ma, real tickets and EVERYTHING.”

“Idiot.”

“But at least I am cute.” Kelly said with a grin as he led Matt towards the doors, “We should get a group together for a Bears game though. That would be a blast.”

Four beers, two periods and more than fair share of food later….he was yelling at the ref about a call. Matt was laughing at him and he was having a fantastic time. He looked over at the blo9nde next to him and winked, “You could be backing me up here blondie you know.”

“But you are being so eloquent with your hand gestures and what did you just call him?” Matt asked with a grin, “A fuck witted twonk?”

“Well, what do you call that damn penalty.”

“Idiotic. But I think you are getting the point across nicely on your own.” 

Then Severide did something slightly unexpected, he stuck his tongue out at him. Then he grinned at him and Matt burst out laughing again.

“What are you twelve?” he asked as he had to set the deer down so he wouldn't spill it, “And sticking your tongue out with no purpose to it seems pointless.”

“You said you don’t put out on the first date. I am just being a gentleman and honoring your wishes about your honor.”

A blonde brow rose and blue eyes sparkled, “Well, my honor and I are both very honored indeed.”

“As you should be.”

Matt was a bit shocked when he wasn’t ditched for several very attractive women. He and Kelly left the game together - buzzed and on cloud nine from victory. They made their way into a bar and back to the pool table. There was more beer and shots. There were stories about Bennie and why he was both someone to look up to in a purely professional sense and the last candidate for father of the year. About Matt’s family and the chaos that reigned there and they traded stories about parents that at one point had had good intentions but got lost on the way.

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/pOvH0qd)

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/h1qpMQf)

~*~

Heather Benton looked up from her book, ‘Ethics in the Workplace’, and blinked at Matt Casey who stood in front of her with a familiar looking basket and a grin, “You found me.”

“Breaking and entering Heather?” He set the basket down and it was filled with a tin of Garrett’s popcorn and she grinned.

“Okay but in my defense - I have keys to Kelly and Andy’s cars. I don’t have to break in. And you all had that big test and I know it was stressing you out. Because it was stressing them out.” She tilted her head and studied him curiously, “Why didn’t you come over to study with us? It's more fun to hate higher education in a group.”

He raised a brow, “Because I had to work - I still have tuition to pay off by the end of the term.”

“Next time make sure you are there. You missed a very philosophical debate on whether or not guacamole is brain food.” She grinned at the look on his face, “Namely - they were trying to figure out if it was a NEEDED layer in the layer dip. At 3 am.”

“As one does.” Matt said with a chuckle, “I will do my best. Here is your basket back - and I don’t bake so here is the next best thing.”

“Garrett’s is my favorite study food.” Heather said with a solemn nod of her head, then she grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch and groaned, “Kelly is working on my car - the check engine light came on and he’s protective. Can you run me to campus?”

Matt nodded, “What’s wrong with your car?”

“I am going through air filters too fast and it’s causing issues. Kelly will fix it.” She paused, “Oh! I totally forgot. We - my roomies and I - are hosting this thing this weekend. Grilling and music and fun. You should join us. Celebrating the first cookout weekend of spring and you guys being wonderfully close to graduating.”

“What day this weekend?”

“Saturday?” Her voice was hopeful, “PLEASE Matt?”

“I will see what I can do.”

She looked him over and then thought back to the disappointed look on Kelly’s face when Matt hadn’t been able to make it to the study night. And the grin on Matt’s face when he had been mentioned. She was finding this all very interesting indeed and she wasn’t above playing a little matchmaker since Andy wasn’t here to reign her in.

“I think Kelly is going to be there.”

He shrugged but she saw the corner of his mouth shift up a bit, “I said I will try Heather. I promise I will try.”

“That’s all I can ask.”

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/PpuGDWu)

~*~

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/lnXMTlD)

~*~

He had to get a date for this party - Kelly Severide would do MANY things for his friends. But another night of escorting Heather’s cousin was above and beyond the call of duty. She had a nasally giggle and voice and EVERYTHING was funny. Everything.

He was scrolling through his phone and his eyes landed on a name and he bit his lower lip. This was definitely something he hadn’t expected. To like Matt Casey. To trust him enough to take him to the bar he went to with Andy. Hell, he had told him about Bennie. He tapped the name and opened up the text conversation with him.

The last read, “ _So I think that Haz Mat needs a new guest speaker. Maybe one that hasnt been around since the orignal Chicago fire._ ”

He shook his head again and started to type in a new message.

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/QnWfu67)

~*~

Saturday was bright and sunny. Andy couldn’t help but notice that Heather was looking a bit like the cat that got the cream. He leaned against the kitchen counter as she worked on getting the supplies together for him to make the rum punch.

“What did you do?”

The innocent face that she gave him should have been enough to tell him that something was up.

“Whatever do you mean love?”

Andy rolled his eyes, “I mean you are grinning like a very well satisified woman. And while I am very sure that that is in fact the case - the side effects usually wear off by now.”

She turned and raised a brow at him, “Maybe your dick is getting better with age babe.”

“Or maybe you are up to something.” Andy said, taking a sip of his coffee, “Spill.”

“I MIGHT have played matchmaker - “ 

Andy groaned cutting her off, “Honey, I love you. But Severide is going to KILL me if you set him up with Nancy again.”

“I didn’t set him up with my cousin - but I did threaten him with it.”

“Of course you did.” Andy narrowed his eyes at her, “HEATHER…..”

“Matt.”

That made Andy stop and blink at her, “Casey? Matt Casey is the person you set Kelly up with . My very heterosexual best friend.”

That elicted a snort from Heather, “Please. The day Kelly Severide is completely straight is the day that Bennie announces he really wants to be a pretty ballerina.” She paused, “While sober.”

“If this blows up in your face I am reserving the right to say I told you so.”

“If this does - then I will know something is really off with my sense for these things.”

“Is this the same sense that told you Nan and Kelly needed to date.”

Heather paused in the middle of pitting a strawberry, “I was ten shots in when I tried that. I made this call completely sober.”

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/9g1Vp9J)

~*~

He was not a small man - but the glares he had been getting from Nancy all day were starting to concern him a bit. So he did what every other man would do in this situation. He stood behind his companion and used them as a human shield. Which his companion was all to aware of. And of course found hilarious. Because - really - what was his life if someone wasn’t highly entertained by it.

“Kelly, you are over six feet tall - she is barely five foot two…” Matt said conversationally, “What is it exactly you think she is going to do to you?”

“How do I know? But she can reach my ankles and shins and we have physical assessments tomorrow. I don’t need bruises or sprains thanks all the same. I don’t see you over there charming her either blondie.”

Matt sniffed, “I am here with someone - what sort of companion would I be if I left you to fend for yourself.”

“You are terrified too and are hiding over here because she is tiny and terrifying.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Mhmm….I am on to you Casey.”

The blonde grinned at Kelly and he wasn’t going to try and figure out if it was the booze or the grin that made him feel a bit buzzed. He was going to opt for the safer option and that was the booze. Because anything else just - there wasn’t time right now for him to be having this sort of crisis. He had a plan.

Getting through the academy with higher scores than Bennie. Not get into Bennie’s old houses so he could make a name for himself. Youngest man on a Rescue Squad in CFD history. None of that included time for him to be having light headed feelings about a blonde, male, fellow Candidate. There was no time for that.

So he was going to stay back here and relax behind Matt and ignore Nan and the feelings because it was easier.

So much easier this way.

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/MwPvuCc)

~*~

There was something about Chicago in summer. It was a sweltering, humid mess. But none of that mattered tonight. Tonight however there wasn’t a thing to complain about. It was the Academy night at Wrigley. Fire and PD were both there. Spirits were high, the Cubs were winning and the beer was cold. Matt looked over at Andy and raised a brow at him.

“Are you sure that you are wanting that hot dog?”

The sandy blonde flipped his friend off, “I am not giving you my dog Casey.”

Heather, grinning into her fiance's shoulder, and stole the hot dog from him, “Nope, his dog is mine.”

Matt’s laugh was low and rumbling, “You know for what Heather, when I met you, I thought - “

“You were fooled by the face weren’t you? All sweet and innocent.” Andy said, throwing his arm around Heather and kissing the top of her head, “She fools everyone.”

“I WAS sweet and innocent until I met you...and your best friend. You are both very bad influences. Where is your delinquent half anyway?” Heather shot back with a grin between bites of her ‘drug through the garden’ hot dog.

“He was being unfairly maligned while getting you ungrateful brats more beer.” Kelly shot back as he made his way down their row with a tray of beer over his head.

“If you flunk out Kelly - you could make it as a cocktail waitress.” Matt teased as he took a beer from the tray.

“I dunno - I don’t think I have the legs for it.” Kelly said handing out the rest, “Hey Heather, because I love you and I am the BEST influence you have ever met - you have relish on the corner of your mouth.”

Heather stuck her tongue out at him.

“So you aren’t the only one tht does that.” Matt said, nudging Severide with a grin at Heather.

“Who do you think taught me? I am just being attacked all over the place tonight.” Kelly looked at Andy with a pout, “You still like me right Andy - love of my life?”

“Always bud, you are my platonic life mate.”

“If you two do that stupid handshake you came up with in fourth grade I am leaving you both here.” Heather said with a _look_ at both of them and then she looked at Matt, “You want to work with them? Are you REALLY sure?”

Matt looked at Andy and Kelly. Both wearing grins that spelled nothing but trouble and batting their lashes at him.

“Who else would put up with them?”

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/07331iL)

~*~

Andy Darden was very sure that there was a tornado to blame for the state of their apartment. They were in the midst of the storm cell called ‘Finals’ and they were at defcon 1. At least that’s what they were using as their excuse when the food delivery people showed up.

“Is it a bad sign that they know our delivery by heart at the Golden Palace?” Severide asked as he closed the door, “Also - Phan passed her geometry final and says thanks for the tip.”

“I was happy to stop thinking of chemical spills and reactions to help her with formulas.” Andy said, “Now where are my street noodles.”

There was another knock at the door. The two friends looked at each other, “Did we order the pizza?”

“I thought we just discussed it..”

There was another knock, “I have beer and Darden’s hazmat flashcards.”

Kelly grinned and opened the door to see Matt leaning against the doorframe and the other man grinned back and held out the case of beer, “If I keep studying alone I am going to lose my mind.”

“I am warning you - this place may terrify you.”

There was a shrug of his shoulders, “I am willing to risk it.”

Andy looked up as the blonde came into the living room, “Matt! My hero!”

“I am putting the beer in the fridge.” Kelly called back in, “And running some of our chaos down to the dumpster.” He leaned back into the room, “If you touch my spring rolls Andy, I will tell Heather that you forgot Valentine’s last year and her chocolate came from a KwikTrip.”

Once the door closed behind taller man, Andy studied Matt and then cleared his throat, “So, I have to ask you something - you can tell me that I am an idiot. Or rather that Heather is - and I will let this go.”

“Yeah? What’s up?” 

“She thinks you and Kel -”

Matt looked up and tilted his head at his friend, “Me and Severide - what?”

“She’s playing matchmaker.”

“With me and Severide? I think she’s a bit nuts on this one.” He stretched his legs out and pulled out his rig manual, “He’s incredibly straight and I am incredibly NOT looking for something.”

“But not incredibly straight?” Andy said with a grin.

“One - you aren’t my type. Two - Heather scares me. And three - “ He shrugged and grinned at him, “And now I would like to go over my hose connection points.”

Andy grinned, “Now that sounds like a come on.”

“Not my type and Heather terrifies me.”

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/UV87Mes)

~*~

“Another round for the newest graduates!”

And there were shots in front of them and their table raised them up and downed them. The music thumped and pounded around them. There were lights and people everywhere. Heather and Andy were off dancing - his hat was on her head and they were laughing and alive.

And Matt Casey was standing next to him and Kelly Severide was drunk and on cloud nine. His plan was progressing nicely and there was booze and they could breathe for at least the next 72 hours. Then they would get their assignments and life would move forward. But for tonight…

Tonight he was here with his friends and celebrating. And life was great.

~*~

At some point Matt was going to kill Heather and Andy for giving him thoughts. Thoughts he didn’t have time for. He was on track. He had gotten through the Academy - he was going to do what he wanted to do. He had friends and they were all here and celebrating. As friends.

But Kelly Severide was next to him and smelling good and looking better and he had thoughts because of Heather’s thoughts and Andy’s mouth. They were both idiots. He had about as much of a chance with Severide as he did with Captain Brockwell in HazMat. He downed another shot and let a group of graduates pull him away from Kelly and the table and out to the dance floor.

Tonight he was here with them and celebrating they had survived the insanity. Life was great and he wasn’t going to think anymore tonight. Thinking got him into tight spots and he wasn’t in the mood. He just wanted to drink, laugh and live in this moment.

~*~

After being reminded - by the very amused bartender -that they had indeed NOT brought their cars but had taken Chicago’s L train to get there...there was a drunken processional to the station. Heather sat on Andy’s lap and watched as their friends found places to lean and sit and wait.

“Guys, we are closer than both of your places. Just crash with us tonight.” Kelly said from his spot where he was doing a very good job at holding up a support post, “Otherwise we will be on the train all night and sleep sounds GOOD…..”

She felt Andy laugh and she leaned back against his chest, “Sounds good.”

She watched as Matt leaned against the same post as Kelly with a groan, “Fine. I will not argue with being friendly with your couch again.”

“You know - you should at least buy it lunch a few times for all the times you have gotten ‘friendly’ with our couch.”

“It won’t let me. Says that you two keep it fed with as messy as you are when you eat.” Matt said, eyes closed and breathing slowly, “Is this post moving or is that me?”

Her eyes caught Kelly reaching out and pulling Matt in against him before he slipped sideways.

“So it was me. Got it.” He didn’t move away from the taller man and he sighed, “Mmm...no more moving.”

She grinned and turned to look at Andy with a raised brow. He just rolled his eyes and then scooped her up as he stood up and carried her onto the train. She called over his shoulder, “We will leave you two till the next one if you don’t hurry up.”

The four of them tumbled into seats and then proceeded to play the ‘remind Kelly and Andy what pocket their keys were in’ game until they reached the stop. Then there was the song ‘Sweet Caroline’ that was playing in the station as they made their way to the street. Which of course sent them singing it all the way to the apartment building. Eventually she was sure their neighbors would forgive them.

Maybe.

~*~

Three hours later Matt woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen. He blearily looked over to see Kelly Severide - shirtless and in lounge pants with dalmations all over them - leaning against the counter and downing water like he was a dying man. He really needed to thank Heather for that gift from christmas. And blame the tequila that he didn’t have his phone close enough to take a picture.

Stumbling up from the couch he made his way over to the kitchen - took the water jug from the brunet and downed some of it himself. Groaning as the cotton mouth feeling left him.

“Hey there thief.” was the whispered rebuke as the jug was stolen back.

If he was asked later - Matthew Casey would never know what came over him in that moment. If it was a sleep rumpled Kelly Severide in sleepwear with puppies on it? Was it the fact that he was there and Matt wanted to taste his lips? Was it the tequila and the ideas implanted in his head from Andy and HEather? Was it the fact that he genuinely liked Kelly Severide? Was it all or none of those things?

All he would remember is moving closer and pulling Kelly into a soft kiss. He would remember the feel of his firm, cool lips against his. The way the water jug sounded as he fell to the floor. The water seeped into his bare feet and his borrowed sleep pants. He would remember the way Kelly’s breathing changed - how his changed and the way it felt to have Kelly Severide kiss him back for the first time.

He would also be able to tell you the shocked look on his face when he pulled back and the way that he vanished back into his room.

Matt touched his lips and leaned against the counter.

He might have run - but he has kissed him back.

~*~

[ ](https://imgur.com/1VaROfQ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/wdFSPML)

[ ](https://imgur.com/1fvefqI)

[](https://imgur.com/n0Ua67u)

~*~

The door opened to Kelly’s room and then the man came out and this time had on a Cubs shirt with his sleep pants and his hands in his pockets. Matt was stretched out on the couch working on a third cup of coffee and looked up at the other man.

“Are we going to talk or just look at each other awkwardly?” Matt asked quietly.

“Why is everyone expecting me to be an adult about this?” Kelly said as he made his way into the room and flopped onto the other side of the couch, “But yes…” He eyed Matt’s coffee, “After I get myself one of those.”

He made his way into the kitchen and then head footsteps and looked up to see Matt hopping up onto the counter. The blonde looked at him and raised a brow.

“So, we kissed.”

“I was kissed.”

“And you kissed me back.”

“SO not the point.”

And that point is….?”

Kelly stopped scooping coffee grounds into the machine, took out the filter and poured it back into the can and then started again, “The point is…” He started the machine and then turned to look at Matt, “I don’t know what to do about this.” He motioned between the two of them, “This is all just...not expected.”

Matt nodded slowly, “I got that from the running and the hiding.”

“I haven’t ever….with a guy….and we are friends….” Kelly ran his hands over his face, “And you are just a lot Casey. Okay. You - in all your forms - are a lot.”

That earned him a snort from the blonde, “What? You think you are easy? And I think we can blame Heather on this one - I wouldn’t have acted on things if she hadn’t planted thoughts.”

Kelly groaned, “Well, that helps me figure out who to glare at once glaring hurts less.” He frowned, “Why did she think that - “

“Evidently we have ‘vibes’.” Matt said with a shrug, “And you aren’t the ugliest idiot in Chicago.”

“Gee, thanks.” Kelly flipped him off, “But seriously - there are - “ He motioned between the two of them with a hand, “And you aren’t the worst kisser in the world.”

“So there are random hand gestures between us?” Matt said with a raised brow, “Gee.”

“I can think of a few hand gestures for you right now Casey.”

Matt took a few breaths and then looked at his friend, “Kelly Severide, you suck with your words.”

“Well no shit genius.” Kelly said, making himself a cup of coffee and automatically filling Casey’s again, “But I don’t know what to say.”

Matt nodded as he watched Kelly putter around the kitchen getting some toast and fruit. Then he licked his lips, “Well, I have an idea then.”

“Great. Your last idea - “

“Shut up and listen to me idiot.”

Kelly glared and motioned for Matt to continue.

“Words aren’t your friend. So act. What do you want to _DO_?” Matt asked quietly.

“What I want to do and what I am ready to do are very different.” the taller man said quietly, “You are throwing everything sideways here Casey…”

Matt nodded and slid off the counter and set his mug in the sink, “I get that. I do. So why don’t I go -”

Kelly growled, “So, just because I can’t give answers you are going to just leave?”

Matt froze and looked at him with a raised brow, “I thought - “

“Fucking hell…” Kelly shoved away from where he was standing and got into his face, “We were going to hang and relax today right?”

All Matt could do was nod and then it occurred to him that he was annoyed, “So you can’t figure out what you want and I am just supposed to be here and be awkward with you because? Pretty demanding aren’t you Severide?”

“Yes. Because I am not going to lose a friend just because he decided to demonstrate he isn’t the world's worst kisser and because I don’t know what it all means. So yes, we are going to be fucking awkward until we figure out how not to be.” Kelly growled at the blonde, “Got it?”

Matt held up his hands, “Fine. But this doesn’t mean that I am just going to roll over and let you pick what we are watching.”

Kelly watched as he made his way back into the living room and he leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to kiss Matt. He wanted to hide in his room. He wanted to yell at Heather and Andy for leaving him here like this. He wanted to kiss Matthew Casey.

But if he wanted to kiss Matthew Casey and that was turning his world upside down. Kelly Severide didn’t know how to deal with his world being upside down. So instead of dealing with it like an adult. He grabbed his coffee and joined Matt on the couch and took the remote from him.

“We aren’t watching the news…idiot.”

“You are a pain in the ass. I kiss the worst people sometimes.”

Kelly just rolled his eyes and changed the channel, “Whatever you say blondie. Whatever you say.”


End file.
